Various back massaging devices have been patented over the years such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,461,102 to Ackerman patented in 1949, 3,078,843 to Brisson patented in 1963, 3,672,357 to Ferguson patented in 1972, 4,041,938 to Wintoniw patented in 1977 and 4,721,100 to Hengl patented in 1988.
While there has been considerable interest and development in the back massaging art, the devices which have been developed over the years still tend to be unduly complicated, expensive to build and take up too much space for the ordinary home user of such a device.
Consequently there is a need for a back massaging device which is more economical to build and which is more compact.